La puissance n'est qu'une illusion
by Shiryu
Summary: Quand la puissance et l'amour deviennent obsedants au point d'en vouloir plus, on commait forcement des erreurs!Fic Yaoi


**__**

La puissance n'est qu'une illusion.

Ou

Devil au secours j'ai besoin d'un titre ! !

__

Auteur : Shiryu

__

Source : Gundam Wing et mon devoir de français de types bac 6/11/2002.

__

Genre : Yaoi, Fantaisie, UA et je sais pas trop.

__

Couple : 13+4 (amour), 4+13 (amitié) et 3x4x3, il y a aussi un tout piti 1x2x1.

__

Disclamer : Comme toujours ils ne sont pas à moi mais je commence à en avoir l'habitude et puis je me console je vais avoir (si tout se passe bien ! ! ! ! !) Endless Waltz au mois de juillet donc je vais pouvoir baver à volonté sur eux ! ! !

Note : En fait cette histoire était à la base pour un devoir type bac de français, je l'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui soit le 17 juin alors que j'étais dans mes révisions pour l'oral. Mon sujet était la poésie au service de l'argumentation et j'ai traité l'invention le Sujet était _: Vous inventerez un récit qui démontre que ceux qui abusent de leurs puissances sont souvent punis_. En fait j'avais donné le nom de Treize à mon grand méchant et en le relisant, je suis dit que ça ferait une bonne fic gundam.

Je tiens à préciser que dans le monde que j'ai crée la magie côtoie la technologie, c'est un peu l'univers gundam (sans la guerre, OZ et Romfeller) avec un petit peu de magie.

Voilà, Bonne lecture.

Il était une fois, en l'an 195 de la colonisation dans un monde de chaos et d'anarchie, un mage très puissant dénommé Treize Kushrenada. Il avait l'apparence d'un noble, des yeux bleu clair et des cheveux châtains. Toutes les jeunes filles étaient en admiration devant lui certaines pour sa beauté et d'autres pour sa grande intelligence.

Sa magie était la plus puissante de toutes les colonies spatiales et de la Terre, il s'en était servi pour posséder le plus de choses possibles. En effet grâce à elle, il était devenu le patron de la plus grande entreprise d'informatique et il siégeait aux réunions politiques, cela faisait de lui l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait avoir une chose par l'argent il se servait de sa magie noire, il en abusait beaucoup. Il avait un rêve : diriger le monde et les colonies et pour cela il se servait autant de son statut social que de la sorcellerie, il était très près du but, mais il lui manquait une chose vital pour que son bonheur soit complet : L'AMOUR. Il aurait aimé trouver la femme ou l'homme de sa vie et il faisait tout pour cela, ce qui causa sa perte.

Un jour, lors d'une soirée qu'il avait organisée, il remarqua dans la foule un jeune homme blond comme les blés, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise comme le ciel de plus ils brillaient et des étincelles de vie les illuminaient. Il se rapprocha de lui, pour faire plus ample connaissance, en un instant il était tombé amoureux, un véritable coup de foudre.

-Bonjour Monsieur, laissez moi me présenter : Mage Treize.

-Mais je sais qui vous êtes ; connu comme vous on ne passe pas inaperçu !

-En revanche, vous m'êtes totalement inconnu.

Le garçon sourit à la remarque de l'homme.

-Je me présente Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Quatre Raberba Winner.

Les deux personnes continuèrent à discuter ensemble pendant un moment, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, tout se passait bien quand un jeune homme grand et mince arriva. Ces yeux étaient verts émeraude enfin le seul qu'on voyait car le droit était caché par une grande mèche de cheveux châtains, il devait être un peu plus âgé que Quatre.

-Quatre ! Enfin je te trouve. OH ! Mage Treize.

Le garçon s'inclina devant l'homme en signe de reconnaissance puis le petit blond pris la parole :

-Mage Treize, je vous présente mon fiancé Trowa Barton.

Le mot "fiancé " transperça le cœur du milliardaire comme une flèche empoisonnée.

-Je suis moi-même sorcier et je dois dire que j'admire votre puissance, intervint Trowa.

-Merci Monsieur Barton. Je dois vous laisser mais je serais ravi de m'entretenir encore avec vous Quatre.

-Moi de même.

-Alors disons demain à quatorze heures, si vous n'avez rien à faire.

-D'accord, j'en serais enchanté.

Le mage Treize tourna les talons et s'en alla vaquer à d'autres occupations.

-Si tu continu à te faire des relations comme ça, je vais être jaloux, moi !

-Tu n'as rien à craindre Trowa, tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi ! !

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son amant et l'embrassa.

A la vue de cette scène le mage pesta de colère.

Pourquoi ce Trowa et pas lui ?

Les jours passèrent, Quatre venait voir souvent le mage. Ils s'entendaient fort bien, se découvrant chaque fois qu'ils voyaient, de nouvelles passions communes. Seulement une ne convenait pas au mage, celle pour Trowa, en effet Quatre l'aimait plus que tout et avait hâte de se marier avec lui, ce qui rendait Treize très jaloux et fous de colère lorsque l'arabe lui parlait de son homme, mais le mage ne faisait rien paraître de ses sentiments.

Il s'était rendu malade de cet amour qu'il nourrissait pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait extérioriser car son bien-aimé appartenait déjà à un autre.

Lors d'un après midi ensoleillé alors que quatre venait de partir pour rejoindre Trowa, le mage décida de rentrer chez lui pour trouver le moyen de tuer le français et de s'approprier Quatre. Il fouilla dans toute sa bibliothèque pour trouver le grimoire parfait, il chercha et chercha encore, il en lu des centaines. Puis il finit par voir le livre qu'il lui fallait :

" L'amour des ombres ".

Il l'ouvrit, se reporta à la table des matières et se dirigea vers le chapitre quinze qui s'intitulait :

" Comment éliminer son rival ".

Il y avait inscrit :

**__**

Pour une jeune fille ou un jeune homme amoureux(se) d'un(e) autre :

****

Marche à suivre : **_- En premier tuer le/la rival(le) en récitant la formule ci-dessous :_**

" Amant tu as été.

Amant tu ne seras plus.

Aujourd'hui ta vie perdue à jamais.

Amoureux tu ne seras plus.

Accaparer le cœur de l'aimé.( Y manquerait pas un bout de la phrase là ?)

Amoureux et amant tu ne seras plus. "

****

- Ensuite récupérer dans un calice d'or quelque goutte du sang du rival puis le diluer avec du sang de licorne et ajouté un pétale de rose noir broyé.

- En dernier faire avaler cette potion à l'être aimé en récitant les vers ci-dessous :

" Tu l'as aimé.

Tu l'as perdu à jamais aujourd'hui.

Tu vas l'oublier.

Tu vas m'aimer pour la vie.

Tu vas le détester.

Tu es à moi jusque dans l'infini. "

Il s'appropria les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait et décida d'agir le soir même pour le bien de tous.

Il s'approcha de la boule de cristal qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce sur un socle en fer forgé, il déposa sa main dessus et dit à voix haute.

-Boule des temps anciens montre-moi où se trouvent Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton.

Dans la boule apparurent deux silhouette, si on regardait de près on pouvait voir deux jeunes hommes un blond plutôt petit et un grand châtain. Ils sortaient d'un restaurant qui se trouvait dans le centre ville.

Treize envoya ses hommes de mains les chercher, il put voir à travers la boule que les hommes en noirs arrivèrent par derrière en assommant les fines silhouettes.

Lorsque le couple arriva, le mage attacha Trowa à une planche de bois verticale puis laissa au coin de la pièce le corps inerte de Quatre.

Il commença à défaire son épée de son fourreau quand le français émergea de son sommeil forcé.

-Ma… Mage Treize… Mais que faites-vous ?

-Je vais te tuer, mon petit Trowa !

-Quoi ! ? ! Mais… Mais…

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux Quatre et que, pour cela, il faut que tu disparaisses.

Le jeune homme se mit à crier pour dissuader le mage d'approcher mais cela eut un tout autre effet : 

Celui de réveiller Quatre.

Il se leva et regarda le mage qui était en train de psalmodier et qui se dirigeait tout droit vers Trowa avec une épée à la main. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se mit à courir vers son amant.

-Trowa… TROWA ! !

Il se plaça devant lui mais le coup, d'épée du mage, était déjà parti et la lame transperça les deux les deux corps. Lorsqu'il retira l'épée Quatre s'écroula à terre, mort tout comme Trowa.

-NON ! Hurla le mage. Quatre pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Sans comprendre comment, des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux bleu clair. En quelques secondes, il devint fou, fou de douleur. Il voulait qu'il revienne, qu'il lui appartienne, il réfléchit. Il connaissait le moyen de le faire revenir, il fallait qu'il appelle Shinigami, le dieu de la mort.

-Shinigami je t'invoque

Pour qu'à jamais,

Ton règne soit craint.

-Que me veux-tu mortel ?

Le mage resta quelques instants à admirer la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une personne aux ailes noires, comme ses vêtements. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur unique : mauve et des cheveux châtains et attachés en une longue, très longue, natte.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Je veux que tu me rendes l'âme d'un mort. 

-Je suis d'accord mais il me faut que tu me donnes une chose précieuse en échange.

-Tout ce que tu désires.

-Ta magie.

-Je te la donne.

-Le nom de l'âme ?

-Quatre Raberba Winner.

Shinigami se mit à incanter et le corps du jeune arabe reprit vie puis il se pencha sur le mage, il plaça ses mains sur son torse et absorba toute sa magie, il finit par repartir.

Treize continua le sort et fit absorber la potion au jeune homme puis il se pencha sur lui tandis qu'il commençait à reprendre connaissance petit à petit mais le visage du jeune homme était pointé sur le corps inerte de Trowa.

-Mon amour tu es vivant.

-Treize qu'avez-vous fait à mon Trowa ?

-Je l'ai tué pour que nous soyons enfin ensemble à jamais.

-Mon Dieu ! Trowa, MON TROWA ! !

L'arabe se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-Vous avez osé utiliser la magie pour m'avoir et me faire revenir à la vie, vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser en enfer ; au moins j'aurais été avec Trowa. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'abuser de la magie pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, vous abusez de votre puissance à tort et à travers. Votre richesse vous l'avez acquise par des formules magiques et aujourd'hui vous me voulez, 'moi', pour jouet. Alors vous décidez de tuer un homme, mon Trowa. Je vous déteste !

Le jeune arabe attrapa le corps de son amant et se mit à courir pour ce qui ressemblait à un cauchemar sans en être un.

Le mage regarda tout autour de lui et vit que tout s'écroulait et disparaissait au fut et à mesure que le temps passait. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi le sort n'avait pas marché ?

Quatre courut jusque dans le parc ou il avait rencontré Trowa pour la première fois, il déposa le corps sans vie de son amant sur l'herbe. Les larmes continuaient de couler comme si elles étaient les perles d'une source sans fin.

-Trowa…je t'en… pris… revient… moi, s'il… te pl…ait réveil…. toi.

Quatre était tellement malheureux qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une ombre l'observait de loin ni qu'une autre personne s'approcha de l'ombre. La seconde silhouette avait des yeux bleu cobalt et ses cheveux brun étaient en bataille.

-Duo, le méchant de l'histoire est puni et ne feras plus de mal alors tu pourrais faire un petit geste pour eux deux tu crois pas. Après tout Shinigami peut bien rendre une âme sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'une offrande.

-Tu me connais trop bien Hee-chan, je peux pas laisser ses ces deux-là comme ça. A ton avis pourquoi je suis revenu ?

Les deux ombres se rapprochèrent de Quatre, il se retourna pour voir qui osait le déranger dans un moment pareil.

Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt se pencha sur lui et lui dit :

-Je sais que c'est dur mais tout va s'arranger.

-Tout va s'arranger, c'est facile à dire, sans Trowa je ne suis rien et maintenant il est mort.

-Qui vous a dit qu'il était mort ?

Heero attrapa Quatre par les épaules et le fit se retourner, deux turquoises pleines de larmes rencontrèrent deux émeraudes inquiètes et soulagés à la fois.

-Mais…

-J'ai retrouvé cette âme en peine qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver son amour alors je vous l'ai ramené ! ! Intervint Duo.

Quatre se leva et sera dans ses bras le natté.

-Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… Merci… ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Demanda le blond en lâchant Duo.

-Je suis la Mort et aujourd'hui je vous fais un cadeau, l'heure de votre ami n'était pas encore venue, maintenant je vous laisse et soyez heureux tous les deux.

Sur ceux il se retourna et attrapa la main de son compagnon et il s'éloignèrent main dans la main.

-Hee-chan tu pourras dire à Wu que j'ai fais ma B.A du jour ! ! Ils étaient mignons tous les deux quand même, ils méritaient vraiment que je les ressuscite.

-Tu veux pas te taire un peu ?

-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'il n'y à qu'un moyen de me faire taire ! !

-C'est vrai ! !

Sur ce il attrapa le menton de son vis à vis et l'embrassa. C'est sur cette image que les deux silhouettes disparurent.

Trowa regarda Quatre un instant et lui demanda.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire mon amour, mais on vient de me faire le plus beau cadeau au monde.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes regarda son amant avec curiosité, finalement ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Ayant tout perdu, le mage Treize mourut de chagrin, seul au coin d'une rue. C'est l'endroit ou il vivait depuis sa soudaine chute de pouvoir…

Quant à Quatre et Trowa, ils se marièrent après que ce dernier est abandonné la sorcellerie, il préféra utiliser sa magie pour faire rêver les enfants en travaillant en tant que magicien dans un cirque !!

OWARI

Voilà c'est fini. Dans mon devoir Ichiro (C'est Trowa dans c'te histoire) meure mais ne ressuscite pas à la fin, c'est la seule différence. J'ai eu 7/14 à l'invention mais j'ai eu deux points de moins pour l'orthographe ! ! Je suis une véritable calamité dans c'te matière.

Laissez-moi une review please ! !

Duo : Comme ça elle nous tuera encore plus ! ! !

Shiryu : Mais non, regarde la j'ai ressuscité Tro-chan pour qui tout li monde y soit content ! ! Et puis y'a tout le monde qui dit qui fallait pas tuer Trowa dans Trop Tard alors là, il vit ! !

Quatre & Trowa : Merci Shi-chan !

PS : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews pour les one-shot que j'ai mis sur FF.net et puis tout particulièrement à Mimi Yuy et Reyel pour leur aide dans mon combat contre FF.net ! ! Et un grand merci à Chibishini_sama qui ma béta lecter pour cette fic .


End file.
